


What home feels like

by sofiaaaaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), soft, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: After being discharged from the hospital, TK is happy to finally be able to go home with Carlos, both of them eager to spend some time with each other after everything that happened.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	What home feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).



It's been several hours since TK was discharged from the hospital and he and Carlos got home, and Carlos is still fussing over him, barely leaving his side even for a second, no matter how many times TK has already assured him he’s perfectly fine. It would have been annoying, if it weren't so sweet. Besides, it's not like having Carlos' attention and being doted on is a bad thing. He just doesn't want Carlos to worry for no reason.

Now they have settled on the couch, watching TV and sitting curled up together. Carlos' body is wonderfully warm against his own and a strong arm is wrapped around TK's shoulders, keeping him close; not that TK would rather be anywhere else than right here.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asks - _again_ \- and TK can't bring himself to be even a little bit annoyed at him, his lips immediately twitching up into a fond smile. "Does anything hurt? How's your head?"

"Good as new," TK replies and cranes his neck so he can meet Carlos' eyes. "I'm fine, baby, I promise. If that changes, you'll be the first to know," he says patiently and Carlos nods, looking a bit sheepish now.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You know I like it when you worry about me," he says, both because he wants Carlos to know there's no reason to feel bad or guilty for worrying too much - TK would probably not have been any better if their positions were reversed - and because it's simply the truth. Seeing how much Carlos cares about him always makes warmth bloom in TK's chest, has his heart fluttering happily.

"Good, because I can't help it," Carlos tells him, still sounding slightly apologetic, and TK smiles at him and tilts his head up so he can connect their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss that Carlos seems more than happy to return.

TK sighs softly into the kiss, feeling relieved and safe, like finally coming home, and he shifts on the couch until he can straddle Carlos' thighs, settling on his lap. He feels his body all but melt under Carlos’ touch when Carlos' hands move to his waist under his t-shirt, warm palms holding him, grounding him, as they caress his skin.

He only had to stay at the hospital a couple of days - mostly unnecessary, if you ask him - and while Carlos was there with him for the most part, TK really missed him. He feels like he hasn't kissed and touched and held him in _forever_.

He runs his fingers through the short hairs on the base of Carlos' head, licking over his lower lip teasingly with the tip of his tongue and deepening the kiss when Carlos' mouth falls open for him. TK moans quietly and arches his back as Carlos traces his spine with gentle fingers, the touch making TK’s cock twitch eagerly in his boxers. He feels heat pool low in his belly and he shifts on Carlos' lap, smirking into the kiss when he feels Carlos' growing erection against his inner thigh.

Carlos makes an approving sound at the friction, his hold on TK's waist slightly tightening. He pulls away then and smiles at TK the most _beautiful_ , loveliest smile, before leaning in again, now kissing his way from TK's cheek to his jaw and down his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

TK's breathing has grown heavier by the time Carlos' mouth is on his collarbone, and while this is good- _amazing_ really, right now TK wants more. "Bed?" He asks, even as he tilts his head back, giving Carlos better access to his neck.

Carlos hums in agreement, as he nips at the tender flesh of his throat one last time, and slides both his hands lower to grip TK's thighs, before getting up.

TK huffs out a surprised laugh and immediately clings to him, his lips curling into a wide grin. "Show off," he says, rolling his eyes, as if it doesn't make his stomach clench with arousal, and judging by the rather smug grin growing on Carlos' face, his boyfriend is fully aware of the effect it has on him.

Carlos takes them to the bedroom and sets TK carefully on the bed, now looking hesitant. "You okay?"

"I _will_ be, when you stop talking and start kissing me some more," he says demandingly and it elicits a chuckle from Carlos, who thankfully doesn't need any more convincing before obliging. TK spreads his legs invitingly and lets Carlos settle between them, helping him out of his shirt the moment Carlos is within reach. He lets his eyes shamelessly rake over Carlos' torso, humming appreciatively. "Much better."

Carlos smiles in reply and leans lower until he's hovering over him, caging TK’s head in with his arms to hold his weight off him, before pressing their lips together. TK's hands quickly find their way to Carlos' broad shoulders, roaming over the muscles on his back and pulling him closer until their bodies are almost pressed together.

His breath hitches when he feels a hand slip under his t-shirt and run up his stomach and chest, raising goosebumps on its way. Carlos teases a nipple, circling it with his thumb, and TK whines softly into the kiss, his body arching off the bed and into Carlos' touch.

It doesn't take them long to remove the rest of their clothes, managing to do so without really pulling away from each other, both of them clearly quite desperate to touch and feel the other close.

Carlos' mouth and hands are still on him, kissing and touching every inch of skin that he can reach, and it makes TK burn with need, wanting more of Carlos- wanting _all_ of him.

He blindly reaches for the lube in the first drawer of the nightstand, making a triumphant, muffled sound against Carlos' lips when he manages to grab it, and he reluctantly breaks the kiss to hand it to Carlos, looking at him expectantly. He usually can be much more patient than this, always eager to tease Carlos and test his patience, but tonight, after everything that happened, he just wants to feel Carlos inside him, wants to be as close to him as possible.

Carlos gives him a sweet peck on the lips and then opens the plastic tube, applying some lube on two of his fingers. He guides his hand between TK's thighs and TK spreads them a bit wider in invitation, his body instinctively tensing when the cool, slick fingers rub at his opening, even though he was anticipating the touch.

"Yeah, that's it," Carlos murmurs encouragingly when TK starts relaxing again. "Let me in."

TK nods, quickly growing pliant under Carlos' familiar touch, and he lets out a low moan when the two fingers slide slowly inside him. He exhales shakily and leans up to catch Carlos' lips with his own again, one of his hands shifting to the back of Carlos' neck so he can pull him closer.

Carlos is opening him up with his fingers slowly, working the two digits in and out of him in that way that never fails to make TK's toes curl in pleasure, his cock twitching eagerly and his stomach tightening every time Carlos brushes teasingly against his prostate. It's quite frustrating and annoying - in the _best_ possible way - that Carlos already knows his body so well, that he always seems to know what TK needs or how to touch him to drive him crazy with want and pleasure.

Just like he's doing now.

"Baby," TK gasps breathlessly against Carlos' mouth, trying to rock down onto the fingers inside him. "Come on," he urges, his desperation clear in his voice, the words coming out in a needy whimper.

"I got you," Carlos says reassuringly and while his expression is soft and sweet, TK can see the hunger in those beautiful, brown eyes and it makes him ache with need, sending goosebumps down his spine.

Thankfully, Carlos doesn't make him wait any longer. He withdraws his fingers at last and sits up, reaching for the lube to slick up his cock. TK lets him maneuver them into a different position then, until they're both lying on their sides, and he sighs contently when he feels Carlos' firm chest pressed against his back, their bodies flush together.

TK bends one of his legs and pulls it slightly up towards his chest, his breath hitching in his throat when he feels the blunt head of Carlos' cock nudging his rim. His body gives way eagerly to the familiar intrusion and he moans as Carlos slides all the way inside him. The initial, slight burn from being so wonderfully full and stretched around Carlos' hard cock is quickly replaced by pleasure as Carlos starts to slowly rock into him.

TK moves in sync with him, grinding back onto his cock, and Carlos snakes an arm around his waist, his hand moving to TK's chest, immediately finding a nipple to tease. It draws another wanton sound from TK and causes him to clench around Carlos, making them both groan in pleasure. 

"So good, baby," Carlos sighs, nuzzling the back of his neck, using the arm he has wrapped around TK to keep him close to him. "You feel amazing- _perfect_ ," he continues, now slightly picking up the pace of his thrusts, and TK moans his agreement, reveling in the feeling of having Carlos inside him and everywhere around him and feeling him on his bare skin as their bodies remain pressed together. 

It's perfect and overwhelming in the best, most delicious way and TK relishes every second of it, feeling even the last bit of tension leaving his body as he focuses on the sensations coursing through him.

They build up a steady rhythm that seems to be working for both of them, rocking their hips together in sync. Carlos holds him and kisses his neck and his shoulder and every part of him he can reach with his mouth, sucking bruises on the tender skin, and fucking into him nice and deep, making TK's eyes roll back in his head and his chest heave with every breath he takes.

It scared TK at first how perfectly they seem to fit together, as if made for each other, but now he revels in it, believes they truly belong together. There's simply no other explanation for the way Carlos makes him feel. Even if he doubted it before, he's certain of it now, as he thinks everything he felt just a few days ago when he saw Carlos running to him and then wrapping him in his arms.

"God, baby... I was so worried," Carlos says - and it seems even their thoughts are in sync -, his voice coming out slightly shaky, his hold around TK tightening protectively. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

TK can hear the fear in Carlos' words and he cranes he neck so he can press a reassuring kiss to his lips, moving his hand on the back of Carlos' head. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere," he says, hoping it's enough to soothe Carlos' worries even a little, and they kiss again, desperate and clinging to each other.

The angle is anything but comfortable like this and Carlos seems to be thinking the exact same thing, because after a while he breaks the kiss and then pulls out. "Turn around," he says, slightly panting now, lips having turned prettily pink and kiss-swollen, and TK is more than happy to oblige.

He turns around so they're facing each other and hooks a leg over Carlos' waist. Carlos' hand drifts from his waist to his ass and he squeezes a round cheek as he pulls TK closer, before sliding inside him again.

They both groan, taking a moment to breathe, and then they're kissing again, now hungrier, more desperate. The kiss soon turns sloppy and messy as they start moving, but neither seems willing to pull away. Their hands roam over each other greedily and the angle of Carlos’ thrusts is even better than before and it all feels amazing, feels like everything TK ever wanted and more; like love and adoration and safety and home.

TK's fingers dig into the muscles of Carlos' back, desperate to hold onto him, as Carlos fucks into him faster and harder, hitting his prostate with an impressive precision, driving TK closer and closer to the edge with every thrust.

"Carlos- baby," he pants, pleading, and as always Carlos understands without him even having to say what it is that he needs. Barely a moment later a strong hand is wrapped around his dick, stroking him just the way he likes it, and TK lets out a keen whine, torn between grinding down onto Carlos' cock or rocking up into his fist.

He can tell Carlos is getting quite close, as well, by the way his body has started tensing, and his pace is growing more erratic, his thrusts turning sharp and shallow, and TK clenches tightly around him, relishing the broken whine it elicits from Carlos. It's not long after that TK feels Carlos' dick throb inside him as he comes, TK's name falling from his lips in a low moan. TK follows him barely any moments later, spilling between them as Carlos' hand milks him empty with a few firm strokes.

Carlos shifts slightly away so he can carefully pull out once they're done and TK collapses on his back on the bed, still panting and trying to catch his breath. He grimaces when he feels the sticky mess on his stomach and between his legs, making a whiny, little sound as he realizes that he'll have to get up soon to get cleaned up. His legs feel like jello and his body has already melted into the mattress and he really doesn't want to move- which is ridiculous, considering he spent the last days lying in a bed. But he felt restless then; now he's blissfully tired and content and just wants to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Shh. I got you," Carlos says then, and at this point TK will have to start considering the possibility that Carlos is a mind-reader or just accept that his boyfriend already truly knows him- and, more than that, that Carlos cares about him enough to actually _bother_ to get to know him this well.

TK smiles up at him, feeling a little overwhelmed, and Carlos mirrors his smile, leaning in to place the _softest_ kiss on TK's forehead, before getting up, leaving TK to deal with the overpowering rush of love he suddenly feels, warmth flooding his chest, his heart feeling like it’s about to explode. 

Thankfully, Carlos returns from the bathroom barely a few moments later with a damp cloth and cleans TK up as well as he can, and TK can't help but bask in the attention, his lips still curled into a content smile. He'll still need to shower later but that's _future TK's_ problem.

For now he can just enjoy the gentle touches and being taken care of and looking at Carlos' beautiful face and warm eyes and affectionate expression and-

"I love you," he says and even though the words slip out of his mouth without his permission, they feel _right_. It’s not a new realization, after all. He's known it for a while now, he just was - and still is, if he’s honest - too scared to say it out loud. 

The few seconds that take Carlos to look up and meet his eyes, to process the words and finally reply, are more than enough to have TK panicking, thinking that perhaps this was a mistake - too much, too soon; it certainly wouldn't be the first time he fucked things up with someone he cares about - but then Carlos is smiling and cupping his face gently in his hands, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, too, baby," Carlos says against his lips and TK lets out a breath in relief and pulls him in for another kiss that tastes like happiness and love and Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!🥰 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 😃


End file.
